Love Is Crazy, Honey
by Linipll
Summary: Emily likes Spencer. Spencer has a boyfriend. How will this unfulfilled love affect their friendship? What will happen when someone else gets interested in Emily? Maybe someone, who is pretty similar to Spencer? SPEMILY vs. EMISSA - CONTAINS MOST COMMON CHARACTERS OF PLL - NO ALISON OR A.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings loudly. Hundreds of students get into the overcrowded hallway of Rosewood High, a public high school in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Classes were finally over for today and most of them are in a hurry to go back home.

In between all these students, there is a group of four girls, talking to each other and making their way through the masses of people to the students' parking lot.

"Hey!" says Emily Fields, the most athletic one out of the group and captain of the Rosewood High swim team. "Do you guys want to go to the Applerose Grille with me? Just grab a cup of coffee and get some homework done?"

The small girl, who is walking next to her, nods. Her name is Aria Montgomery, she's the artist out of the four girls - drawing and painting are things, she's really good at.

"Sounds good to me," Hanna Marin agreed as well. The blonde is the most fashionable girl in comparison to her friends and always best-dressed. Today she's actually wearing a new dress from Marc Jacobs, one of her favorite designers.

Emily smiles, "Awesome! What about you, Spencer?"

The last girl is tall has rather toned body. Her hair is long and of a darker brown color, her eyes are brown as well. Her skin is pale and spotless. The little make-up she's wearing, underlines her warm facial expression perfectly.

"She's really beautiful," Emily thinks to herself as they push the door open to get into the parking lot.

"Yes, I think I will join you guys as well," Spencer finally replies.

Emily smiles, she has hoped that Spencer would come with them. For some reason, she has started to like her the most out of her three best friends.

Of course, Spencer is really beautiful - that's something, nobody could ever deny. But she's also smart, funny, sportive and loyal...

Emily has often thought to herself, that Spencer would be the perfect girlfriend for her. But they have basically been friends since forever, so Emily isn't interested in changing things between them - nor in dating her, of course.

A car honk interrupts Emily's thoughts. She sees Spencer's face brighten up, the girl grins from one ear to the other. "Wren," she shouts, her voice full of happiness. Spencer runs over to her boyfriend and gives him a kiss.

Wren is a really nice guy. He's a doctor at the local hospital and used to date Spencer's older sister, Melissa. But after they broke up, Spencer and Wren got closer and finally became a couple.

Now they have been together for almost seven months and still seem to be as happy as in the beginning of their relationship. He's good to Spencer and she's desperately in love with him.

"I like Wren, it's just..." Emily thinks to herself.

Anyways, Spencer gets into his car, shouts something that Emily cannot understand and they drive off, waving at them.

Aria giggles, "Well, I don't think she will come with us to the Grille. Seems like it's just the three of us. Let's go." Aria and Hanna start to walk off the parking lot. "You're coming, Em?" Hanna asks.

Emily is still starring into the direction in which Wren's car disappeared a few seconds ago.

Something in her body starts to ache, but she ignores the pain. She doesn't want to give these feelings any room to grow. The possible feelings for one of her best friends, Spencer Hastings.

She mumbles something that sounds like "Yes, I'm coming." and finally starts to catch up with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Emily gets out of the pool after an exhausting training session. Early morning practices are always very hard, but this one was just pure horror.

Emily's legs feel heavy while she makes her way to the girls' locker room. All she wants to do now is taking a hot shower.

Normally, the pool is the best place to relax for her. It's the only place where she feels free and forgets about her worries.

But today, that wasn't the case.

Memories of Spencer flashed through Emily's mind almost every lane.

Emily and Spencer in their new bikinis at the pool of the Hastings'.

Emily and Spencer all cuddled up on Aria's couch while watching a movie.

Emily at Spencer's last field hockey game and Spencer at Emily's last swim meet.

While taking a shower, Emily thought to herself, "Okay, I have to admit it: I'm crushing really hard on Spencer. Fine. But no matter what, I have to get her off my mind."

The water on her skin suddenly feels colder. The girl knows, that this is not going to be very easy. "She's happy with Wren. I have to accept it and support her as much as I can. Plus, I'm happy when she's happy."

After putting her clothes back on and drying her long hair, Emily grabs her books and leaves the locker room for the first class the day.

* * *

At lunch break, the friends meet in the cafeteria. Hanna eats a salad and talks to Aria about a book for their literature class. Aria looks up as Spencer arrives. "Hey," she says "Emily was looking for you the whole day, she told me you weren't in chemistry class today."

Spencer sighs, "Yes, I missed the first lessons. I stayed at Wren's apartment last night and I unfortunately forgot to set up an alarm clock."

"What did you do last night, Spence? And especially, why weren't you in chemistry class today?" Emily arrived at the table with her tray.

"She stayed at Wren's last night and skipped the first lessons," Hanna says with a big grin. "Is there anything else we have to know about that night, Spence?" she asked.

"Um, no, Miss Curious," Spencer replies with a big smile on her face as well.

Emily feels the well-known ache rising up in her body. "Just ignore it. Spencer can do anything she wants with her boyfriend, it's none of my business," Emily reminds herself silently.

"Bye the way, Spence, I need your help," Emily suddenly says. "We're going to have a quiz in history class tomorrow. And guess what, I didn't understand anything of the Russian Revolution. Do you have time to learn with me today? That's why I was looking for you the whole day."

Spencer seems to be absent, she texts somebody on her cellphone. "Oh, yes, I can help you, Em," Spencer mumbles.

"Awesome, I'm coming over after your field hockey practice," Emily says with a slight tone of excitement in her voice. Of course she knows Spencer's practice schedule.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Emily arrives at the Hastings' house. She could see Spencer's silhouette through her window. To be honest, she even kind of looks forward to study with her friend. Spending time with Spencer is always fun.

She walks up to the door and rings the bell. Melissa opens the door, "Hi Emily, how are you?" She smiled at her and Emily could see that she has the same beautiful brown eyes as her sister Spencer does. Why did she never realize that before?

Melissa has always been really nice to Emily. That's why she could never understand that Spencer and her don't get along with each other very well.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Is Spencer home? She wanted to help me with studying for the history quiz tomorrow," Emily asks.

"Sure, just go up to her room, she's in there," Melissa answers .

Emily goes upstairs and enters Spencer's room. "Ready for the Russian Revoultion?" the girl asks as she comes in.

Spencer sits on her bed and puts some earrings on. She looks up with a confused facial expression. The girl is well-dressed in a blue skirt and wears a little more make-up than usual.

"What's all this for?" Emily asks herself.

"Oh my gosh, Em! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about our meeting to study. Wren just called me and asked me to go out with him for dinner."

Emily's jaw drops. Spencer forgot it? Is Wren more important than her? Ouch, that hurts.

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispers. "I can't make it today. But I'm sure you'll make a good grade without my help. You're smart." She puts on a comforting smile.

Emily is still shocked. Not just because Spencer forgot her, she's pretty sure that she's going to fail tomorrow's quiz without any help. History is not her best subject.

"Maybe I could help you?"

Emily turns around. Melissa stands in the door to Spencer's room.

"Sorry, I was just walking by when I heard about the problem. Anyways, history was always one of my best subjects, I'm quite sure I can help you," Melissa explains.

Emily remembers one time when Spencer copied a history essay from her older sister and turned it in as her own work. She was nominated for an important historical literature award, but of course she confessed her fault one day. Spencer has a good character.

"Learning with Melissa would probably be better than sitting at home and being depressed because of Spencer," Emily thinks.

Spencer asks, "What do you think, Em?" She doesn't seem to be happy with her older sister's offer, but she realized that it would be the only way to make up her mistake.

"Okay, fine. Thanks Melissa for offering me some help, I really need it," Emily finally says.

"Great, let's do our studying downstairs in the kitchen. Have fun on your date, Spence," Melissa says and pulls Emily out of her sister's room.

"Bye, Emily. Once again, I'm really sorry," Spencer says. She puts some more make-up on her face and leaves the room as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Melissa walk downstairs towards the Hastings' kitchen.

"So, Emily, what is your quiz going to be about? And who's your teacher? Maybe I can give you some of my old notes, they might be helpful for you," Melissa asks Emily with a warm smile upon her face.

But Emily still has to clear up her mind and so she doesn't really pay attention to Melissa's words. It hit her very hard that one of her best friends, probably even the one who is most important to her, obviously don't care about her as much as she does.

Suddenly, she hears the now so familiar honk of Wren's car. "This will be the official sound of heartache one day," Emily mumbles silently, not feeling Melissa's concerned eyes on her.

Now Spencer rushes downstairs and takes a short glance into the kitchen, where Emily and her sister sit at the table. "Em, I' really sorry about what happened. I will make it up to you tomorrow after school, okay?"

Emily realizes that Spencer gives her the same warm smile as Melissa gave to her seconds ago. "Everything's okay, you don't have to worry about me. Come on, go out and have fun on your date," Emily swallows hard. She really tried to avoid her voice sounding sad and disappointed, but she knows that she failed at it. She couldn't even see into Spencer's eyes.

" For real. Don't worry, Spence. I'll help out. Emily is going to make a fantastic grade on tomorrow's quiz. Now hurry up, Wren is waiting for you!" Melissa says in a sharp tone, that clearly indicates she wants Spencer to get out of the kitchen. Then she lays one hand on Emily's shoulder and puts on her warm and also kind of comforting smile again.

Spencer takes one last look at Emily, but the girl just looks down at the table, making clear that she doesn't want to meet Spencer's eyes.

She leaves the kitchen and thinks, "Wow, that is weird. Melissa acted like she was Emily's personal bodyguard to protect her from her evil sister." Still, for some reason, Spencer has a strange feeling in her stomach, something feels wrong about this whole scene, but what is it? Finally, she gets outside and climbs into her boyfriend's car.

* * *

"Emily, I'm just going to get my history notes from my junior year, okay?" Melissa asks into the silence.

Emily nods her head while staring at the car of Wren. Spencer just got into the car and gives him a kiss. Wow, what a déjà-vu! And when the car disappears into the mild summer's night, she has some serious trouble not to cry.

Melissa gets back with a huge stack of paper. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks with an understanding voice. "Nothing," Emily replies shortly. "Let's start with the Russian Revolution." She tries to fake a smile, but it failed once again.

"Well, here are all of my notes of my junior year history class. And guess what…"  
"You only made A's with all your notes." Emily couldn't help it but finish Melissa's sentence. She heard about Melissa's success because Spencer's complained all summer long on about smart Melissa is in comparison to her. But that was simply stupid, Spencer is at least as smart as Melissa, if not even smarter.

Melissa chuckles, "Yes, was it that obvious?"

"Maybe," Emily answers with a decent smile. She has to concentrate on the studying now, especially when Melissa gives up her time only to help her with it.

The girls start to go through their notes, Melissa explains different things to Emily and tests her with some questions for almost two hours. Emily totally forgets about her worries for a while and wonders, how similar Melissa and Spencer are. Of course, they are both incredibly smart. But there are also some other things: The sisters definitely have the same sparkling brown eyes, in which Emily gets lost every time she looks into them. Also, Melissa's laughter sounds like Spencer's. Every time Emily hears Melissa's laugh, she gets into an inner conflict – on the one hand she loves hearing Spencer's, um Melissa's, laughter, but on the other she remembers how her best friend treated her lately.

* * *

"You're a great teacher, Melissa!" Emily says with a feeling of deep contentedness. She finally understands what the historical topic is all about. "No, you're just a clever student," Melissa replies with a cocky smile.

For a moment, Emily's and Melissa's eyes meet. A rush of adrenaline flows through Emily's veins, something makes her heart pound faster. "Calm down, Em. It's not Spencer, it's Melissa. They may have some similarities, but they are not the same person," Emily reminds herself.

"I'm going to get us something to drink, wait a minute," Melissa says. When she comes back with two glasses of water, she suddenly blurts out, " I think you should forget about Spencer. She acts like a complete idiot sometimes."

Emily remembers that Spencer and Melissa don't get along very well, but she didn't expect Melissa to be that honest with her. The girl replies, "Even if she acted like the weirdest idiot on the whole planet earth, I would still be friends with her."

Melissa nods impressed, "Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to say something against your friendship, my bad. Want to go back to studying?"

"Sure, let's do it!" Emily says.

* * *

They study for another hour, when Emily finally shouts, "Enough learned, I'm ready for tomorrow! Furthermore, I have to go home for dinner." She grins at Melissa and wonders what is going through her best friend's sisters mind.

Emily grabs her stuff and goes to the door, Melissa follows her.

At the door, Melissa prepared to give Emily a hug. But right at that moment, Emily turns around to open the door. As she understands what Melissa wanted to do, she feels slightly irritated. For some reason, Emily is sad about the missed chance to hug Melissa.

She turns the door knob and waves goodbye at Melissa, while she walks down the driveway to her car.

"Hey, Em, I had a lot of fun with you today," Melissa shouts. Emily turns around and smiles at Melissa, she has to admit that she kind of feels the same way about the studying session.

Melissa continued, "… and to be honest, I believe you picked the wrong sister. Think about it." With these words, she turns around and closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Em, wait!" Spencer shouts while running through the hallway of their school. Emily turns around from her locker, "What's up, Spencer?" She couldn't help it, a smile creeps onto her face.

It was exactly like she told Melissa yesterday, Spencer could act as stupid as she wants to, Emily wouldn't stay angry with her for a long time.

Last night, she received a few text messages from Spencer: She excused herself many times and stated that she didn't enjoy the date with Wren, because she always had to think about Emily. She even promised to make her mistake up to her today. Those words warmed the cockles of Emily's heart. That's why she she decided to give Spencer a chance to make it better instead of being angry with her. Maybe it will be some sort of a date? At least Emily hopes that.

"I just want to wish you good luck with your quiz. Oh, and by the way, I'll pick you up today after I'm finished with field hockey practice. Please dress up nicely." Spencer smirks. Emily replies with a silent nod and a happy smile.

"Great, I have to go now. Being late for biology would not be a good way to start the day. See you later!" Spencer shouts. She is already halfway through the hallway when she suddenly turns around again.

"Dang it! I almost forgot to give you something," Spencer says. She walks back to Emily, who is still standing at her locker. She hands a little package to her, wrapped up in nice wrapping paper with little stars on it.

Emily unpacks the present and looks down onto a beautiful bracelet with a cute pendant. "Spencer, that's so nice of you. It is beautiful," Emily says with a lot of happiness in her voice. She knows that Spencer was probably shopping all day long to find such a nice piece of jewelry for her.

Spencer replies with a disgusted facial expression, "That present is not from me. Melissa told me that I should give it to you before your quiz. I didn't even know what was in the package until now. Melissa babbled something like " It's a lucky charm for Emily." and "Don't forget to give it to her. Wait, I'm actually just being a nice sister to her right now."

Emily blushes. She had been trying to avoid the thought of Melissa the past hours. "I believe you picked the wrong sister." Ugh. That's what she said to Emily last night and now she sends her that little present…

Emily sighs. Looks like Melissa has a crush on her. Weird.

Also, it makes Emily worry about how obvious her crush on Spencer is to others. Melissa definitely knows it. But what about Hanna and Aria? And especially, what about Spencer?

The bell rings and both girls hurry to get into their class rooms in time, waving each other goodbye.

* * *

The history quiz went very well for Emily, the things she studied with Melissa were really helpful. Maybe it was even the lucky charm that gave Emily some mental support. " Actually, it was a really sweet present of Melissa. She really puts some effort into showing me her affection," Emily thinks silently.

The rest of the school day passes by very fast. Finally, Emily gets home and takes a shower before getting dressed up for Spencer.

After she quits the shower, Emily looks at her phone to realize that she has got a new text from an unknown number:

Hey, I got your number from Spencer, hope you don't mind. How was your test?  
- Melissa

"Okay, this is getting really awkward. Why do always the wrong people get attracted to me?" Emily asks herself. But somehow, she kind of likes the thought about Melissa having a crush on her.

When Emily thinks about Melissa, she always remembers her as a very attractive woman.  
But anyways, she had never expected her to like girls, especially to like her.

Emily texts back quickly:

It was very good. Thanks for helping me again and especially thank you for giving me the lucky charm. I think it helped me and it is really beautiful, you did a good job at choosing it.  
- Emily

Then she looks through her closet and picks out a nice pink dress to wear for the meeting with Spencer.

* * *

When she hears the bell ring, Emily rushes down to the door. She gives her mum a quick kiss and waves goodbye at her before opening the door with a big grin. Emily is really excited about seeing Spencer this evening.

Outside the door, there's Spencer. She wears a dark pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse. "You look so pretty," Emily smiled.

"So do you, Emily. So, now let's go out and get something to eat." Spencer replies her friend's smile. Emily feels like her heart is going to melt at the sight of her.

The girls get into Spencer's car.

"Where are we going?" Emily asks curiously. She looks at Spencer."It's a surprise, wait for it," Spencer tells her.

About 30 minutes later, the girls sit down in a noble restaurant in Philadelphia. "Do you like it?" Spencer asks, sounding slightly nervous. "It's beautiful, I have never been to such a nice restaurant."

"I have been here with my family several times when we had something to celebrate. So, may I pick something to eat for you? I know what tastes best, believe me," the girl says.

Emily nods and the server takes their order. Spencer picks out some kind of Italian pasta for both of them. They talk awhile about school, about sports. Both girls have a lot of fun and laugh like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh, the pasta tastes delicious," Emily even smiles while eating. Spencer replies, "I know right, it's probably the best on earth. So, you're still mad at me?"

"How could I? The quiz went great. Right now we are enjoying a wonderful meal while. You are sitting next to me. It can't get any better." Emily stops herself quickly. Well, that sounded way too datey.

"You would totally have the right to be angry with me. But I'm happy you're not, because you are very important to me," Spencer whispers back.

Emily's heart begins to race, is there some kind of tension in the air?

"But don't eat too much, okay? Dessert is waiting for you at my house," Spencer says, back in her normal voice.

* * *

Spencer leads Emily into her garden.

From faraway Emily could see a table with some ice cream and fruits. And candles. It is purely romantic. Maybe this is really supposed to be a date? Emily's heart skipped a beat at that thought.

"Spencer, I actually thought you couldn't do better than taking me out for that wonderful dinner, but I was wrong," Emily shouts happily and full of excitement.

"Don't say that much, enjoy some dessert and the beautiful sunset," Spencer smiles.

They sit down and after a while of comfortable silence Spencer lays down her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily could smell the scent of Spencer's hair. It is an incredible feeling to be here with her.

"Hey, Spencer, thanks again for taking me out for dinner and setting up this wonderful dessert," Emily whispers. Spencer moves her head, "It was my pleasure, thanks for being with me right now."

Their faces are just centimeters apart, Emily could feel Spencer's warm breath on her skin. She looks Spencer deep in the eyes to see any little motion on her face.

All she wants to do now is to kiss Spencer Hastings. Should she do it now?


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa sets her phone down with a sigh, she takes a few steps back and drops down on the couch. A few minutes later, she gets up again and checks her phone for new messages. This scenario has been going on for about half an hour. Why doesn't she get an answer?

"I'm glad you like it. And I'm happy to hear that your quiz went good as well.  
So, maybe we can celebrate your success today evening? I would like to take you out for dinner, there is a fantastic Italian restaurant in Philadelphia. What do you think?  
- Melissa"

Exactly 2 hours and 34 minutes ago, Melissa wrote this nice text message to Emily Fields, the girl she has been in love for such a long time. What was wrong with her? Was she that bad? She just wanted to go on a date with her for once. Melissa is sure that she would be going to convince the girl of her on a date.

Suddenly she hears a well-known voice outside, laughing on something her sister Spencer just said. "Wait, that was Emily's voice," Melissa worries. She expects the worst as she walks over to the window of her "house", the barn in the Hastings' garden.

But the sight out of the window is even worse than she expected it to be. She was correct, Emily is in the garden. But she is sitting next to her Spencer. "Looks like they are all cuddled up," Melissa thinks sadly. At least, that was an explanation why Emily doesn't respond to her text message, she has been with stupid Spencer all the time.

"What does Spencer want from Emily? And especially what does my sister have, what I don't have? It sucks," Melissa curses silently.

* * *

She takes a closer look to the girls outside. Melissa remembers that Spencer set up the table before leaving the house, but she didn't know. Actually, she expected it to be some kind of surprise for Wren, not for Emily.

A few months after Melissa's breakup with Wren, Spencer started dating him. It was okay for Melissa, she was not in love with him anyways. She was just really confused at that time and wanted some proof for her that she is not gay.

In the past, Melissa always thought she would like boys. But it didn't work out with her boyfriends, she never wanted to kiss or to hold hands in public with any of them. That was the time, Melissa started thinking about possibly being gay.

She decided to give it one last chance with Wren, according to his appearance and to his character, he should be Melissa's perfect fit.

But it just felt wrong. Looking back, her behavior was really unfair towards Wren, who was really a nice guy and madly in love with her. She promised herself that she will never act like that again.

A few weeks after that, Spencer told her that Emily came out. Emily Fields was gay.

And it suddenly all made sense. She felt respect for Emily's braveness, her strength to stand through all of the stupid comments and looks that people gave her.  
Every time she looked at Emily, Melissa got stronger and stronger until she got to that point, where she was finally able to accept that she likes girls.

Yes, Melissa kind of fell for Emily. But now, when she has finally been starting to make a move on her, it turned out that she was obviously in love with her sister. Great.

* * *

Melissa rubs her eyes. Wait, why are they scooting closer to each other?

Melissa panics, "No way! This is not going to happen. My stupid sister won't make out with my girl!"

Even from distance, Melissa could see their faces moving closer to each other.

"That would be freaking unfair. I have to fight so much to get Emily out on a date with me and Spencer is about to get kissed by her almost without putting any effort in it. "

In the heat of the moment, Melissa runs to her door and later into the garden.

"Hey Emily, how was your day?" Melissa shouts in the direction of the girls.

She could see both of them turning around in shock. Okay, that was a real crappy question to destroy their romantic moment, but anyways, she reached her aim…

"It was pretty well, thanks," Emily answers confused. But Spencer looks even more confused, was she about to kiss her best friend? "Well, I go and get the ice cream into the fridge again. We don't want it to melt, right?" Spencer says, obviously faking a smile. She leaves the garden and disappears inside the house.

Melissa makes her way to Emily and sits down next to her. "What was that for?" Emily complains. "You knew what we were about to do and what it would have meant to me!"

"Yes, what it would meant for you! But Spencer is different. She doesn't deserve your unconditional love, has she ever put any effort into making you her girlfriend? I don't think so," Melissa replies silently. She looks at Emily, who stares into the sunset with an angry expression on her face.

Melissa looks over to her barn, the lights are still turned on in her rooms. She saw a poster on the wall of her bedroom. It says "Carpe diem." or "Seize the day."

Adrenaline rushes through Melissa's veins, she has to do it now or never. Who knows when she will ever get this close to Emily again? Especially not after her bad behavior a few minutes ago.

Melissa leans down to Emily and cups her face with both of her hands. She softly turns Emily's head into her direction and looks deep into her brown eyes. Wow, Emily is beautiful. Melissa's face moves up closer to Emily's. She is surprised that Emily doesn't defend herself or something. Then their lips finally meet. Their lips perfectly fit together in one rhythm while moving slowly.

There are thousands of fireworks going off in Melissa's stomach. She is kissing Emily Fields, the girl of her dreams. She doesn't want to stop, it just feels so good.

She deepens their kiss, because Emily doesn't pull away. Her lips are so soft and she tastes like vanilla ice cream. Melissa could feel a big smile on her face while pulling away to get some air.

"Heck, Melissa, you are such a good kisser!" Emily stumbles confusedly, catching her breath.

Melissa's smile widens: Yup, her kissing skills are kind of her secret weapon. All of her boyfriends told her that she is a good kisser before.

They girls look at each other and burst out into laughter. For some reason, they both feel incredibly happy.

So happy that they both didn't hear Spencer coming back into the garden.

"What the heck was that?" she shouts angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

About one month after that promising night, Emily and Melissa lay on the couch in the Hastings' living room. Melissa's parents are out for dinner in Philadelphia and Spencer is still at field hockey practice. That's why they decided to make it sort of a date night with movies, popcorn and so on. Now, the girls are cuddled up together under a few blankets and watch an old black and white movie. Every now and then, one of them turns around and kisses the other one. Everyone could see, Emily and Melissa are happy together.

"Wow, so much had changed over the past weeks," Emily thinks to herself. Before Melissa kissed her for the first time, Emily began to develop feelings towards Spencer, her best friend and Melissa's sister. Actually, Spencer took Emily out that night for making her mistake up.

It all seemed like a date to Emily, but it wasn't. Spencer wasn't gay. But Emily was about to kiss Spencer, even though she knew that her friend wouldn't love her back. Before Emily could kiss Spencer, Melissa broke them up and just a few minutes later, they both kissed for the first time. For Emily, it was an unforgettable moment.

Only the following minutes where something that Emily would like to cross out of her mind.

Spencer caught them kissing and ran back to the house after yelling at them in shock. Ever since that moment, Spencer was ignored her all the time. There had never been such an intense moment between them again.

"What are you thinking about, Em?" Melissa asks Emily silently. Yes, that was Melissa Hastings. She is very sensitive when it comes to Emily's feelings.

"It's nothing," Emily responds softly. Melissa knows that there is a reason that her girlfriend spaced out, but she decides to respect that Emily apparently doesn't want to talk about it. So she just takes her hand and slightly squeezes it, symbolizing that she is there for Emily.

At that point, Emily makes the decision not to think about Spencer anymore. She is nothing like Melissa. Emily can talk to her about everything; she even told her that she had been in love with Spencer before they got together. In respond, Melissa told her that she once had a problem with being gay.

So far, they had been on several dates. Melissa cooked dinner for Emily in the barn, Emily took Melissa out to the movies. But of course, they are dating secretly; Melissa has yet to come out.

But still, they got closer and closer within the past weeks and their relationship is growing  
Melissa even decides to come out to her parents, when she and Emily are still going strong within the next weeks.

* * *

Spencer comes home from her training session, seeing Emily and Melissa making out on the couch. "Gosh, why can't they take a hotel room instead of making out in front of other people?" Spencer gets angry. She is annoyed of them being together all the time and kind of rubbing it into her face.

Why does she get mad every time she sees them together? Maybe because Melissa has to be playing with Emily's feelings. Her sister is definitely not in love with Emily and of course she's not gay either. What does she really want from her best friend?

All of a sudden, Spencer is pretty sure she can answer the question. Spencer decides to take her chance and confront both of them with her suspects.

Spencer coughs silently.

"Huh?" Emily turns around, but she already knows who is standing in the doorway.

"I have to talk to you," Spencer announces. She walks over to them and takes a seat on the other couch next to them.

"Emily, I'm sorry to say this to you, but Melissa isn't in love with you. She's not even gay. All she wants to do is to take revenge on me, because I'm together with Wren now and she cannot stand it."

Melissa gets up and walks towards Spencer in anger, "Dang, Spencer. This is so not about revenge. I think you kind of need to know, that I broke up with because I found out that I am gay. I'm for real, I'm gay. This has nothing to do with revenge or your stupid competition, it's about love. And I fell in love with Emily ever since you told me that she came out," Melissa sighs deeply. "I hope you can understand this. All I want is to be happy with Emily."

But Spencer doesn't believe a word, "Em, that's not true. She's not in love with you, please believe me. I'm your best friend and I'm sorry for ignoring you, that was really hard for me."

Melissa grabs Spencer's arm, "Spencer get out of here, you are not going to destroy my relationship with Emily! And guess what, you're sounding like an old, jealous wife. Maybe you were in love with Emily and missed your chance? I'm not stupid, I knew how you felt about her. Probably before you even noticed. I always saw the look in your eyes. You have nothing to complain about. You had your chance with Emily for so long when she was in love with you, you missed it. Go out and be happy with Wren, but leave us alone!"

Spencer's heart suddenly skips a beat. Wait, did she get it right?

"Hold on, Emily was in love with me?"

Emily looks at Melissa angrily and blushes.

From the look in her eyes, Spencer knows that she was right.

Suddenly, she felt her heart ache.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have to go," Emily rushes out of the living room and out of the Hastings' house without even saying goodbye to Melissa or looking at Spencer.

Spencer gets up from the couch, "Well done, Melissa! You made her feel uncomfortable." Melissa just sighs deeply and walks upstairs to her room. She feels sorry about embarrassing her girlfriend with that stupid comment about her being in love with Spencer in the past. She just wanted to defend Emily against her sister, who seems to be interested in Emily, too, since they are together. But maybe that is just her imagination: She doesn't want to share or lose her girlfriend, so she sees everyone as a potential enemy. "I'll call Emily later and apologize for my idiotic behavior," Melissa decides while falling down on her bed.

Meanwhile in the Hastings' living room, Spencer sits back down on the couch. Wow, Emily obviously was in love with her in the past. Why had she never noticed that before?

And when the heck did that happen? Spencer remembers the night when Emily came out to her, Hanna and Aria by telling them she was dating a girl called Maya. That was in the beginning of their sophomore year in high school. As their relationship got public, many girls from Rosewood basically lined up in order to date Emily. Since then, she actually went on dates with several girls, but it never worked out with any of them for a very long time…

So, why exactly would Emily fall in love with her, Spencer Hastings? The girl starts to analyze their friendship from the first time she remembers seeing Emily. She feels the urge to draw different timelines and to make up some statistics that she could turn into a pie chart later – but she figures out that wouldn't be useful to find out the period of time, when Emily was in love with her.

"Maybe she just had a short crush on me a few years ago. We have been best friends since basically forever – if it was a really bad crush, she would have told me," Spencer thinks. "Plus, she always knew that I am straight and so I didn't encourage her by sending her wrong signals."

But wait, according to the fact that Emily loved her once, why would she be in love with her stupid sister now? "We are so different, why does she want Melissa? Maybe she is just getting used as a stopgap because she is still in love with me? No, Spencer, don't even dare to think so. You are not that stuck up," the girl tells herself. But deep down, for some reason, she really wishes that her thoughts are true.

Spencer decides to talk to Emily about the topic the next day at school.

* * *

Emily quickens her steps towards the locker room of the school the next day. She knows that Spencer would like to talk to her about yesterday. That's why she had skipped lunch break with her friends and hid herself every time she saw Spencer coming up to her in the hallway. Gosh, that was so embarrassing. One day, she will surely take revenge on Melissa for leaving such a crappy comment. But it was also pretty cute that Melissa called her yesterday to apologize to her. Actually, Melissa just wanted to defend her against Spencer. Emily hadn't ever seen her that angry and for real, she looked really hot that way.

But to be honest, there wasn't any reason that she had to defend her against Spencer – Spencer is straight and wouldn't possibly fall in love with a girl, especially not with her…

Deep in thought, Emily bumps against a tall person who stands in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I really need to pay attention where I'm walking," Emily says.

"We need to talk, Emily," Spencer states. The swimmer looks up and finally realizes that she just bumped into Spencer.

"It kind of seems like you are avoiding me," Spencer says. Emily bites her lip. Now she feels as uncomfortable as yesterday evening after Melissa's comment. Plus, she still couldn't look into Spencer's eyes, she just feels the girl staring at her.

"Um, no, actually I'm not avoiding you. Anyways, I have to go now. Swim practice is calling," Emily responds quietly.

But Spencer grabs her arm and keeps her from walking away. "Wait, I want you to know that you don't have to feel embarrassed. Everything's okay, isn't it? Look, it is fine that you had a little crush on me once. I don't mind. But I would mind if you continue to act that weird all the time. Can't we just continue our friendship like that incident would have never happened?" Spencer asks.

Emily gives her weak smile. Yeah, her "little" crush on Spencer is over. She is with Melissa now, Spencer is with Wren. They both are happy. "Okay, that's fine with me," Emily states. Then she turns around and leaves a confused looking Spencer behind.

* * *

That night, Spencer goes out on a date with her boyfriend Wren. They walk through the park of Rosewood and eat some ice cream. Wren babbles something about his new job at the local hospital, but Spencer spaces out while he is talking. Why hasn't Emily called or texted her since their conversation? Is she still avoiding her? Why does she feel so hurt when Emily avoids her? Why can't she stand the fact that Melissa and her are dating?

Wren looks at Spencer critically, "Spence, is everything okay?" The girl flashes back to reality, "Um, sure, I was just thinking about something that Emily told me a few hours ago." Wren's face seems concerned, "You can talk to me about everything and you know that, don't you?"

And then Spencer sighs and tells Wren that Emily used to have a crush on her and that she acts weird around her now.

Wren listens to her very carefully and after Spencer finishes, Wren says, "I sort of knew that Emily liked you as more than a friend. When I dated Melissa, I saw you and your friends a few times. Emily always looked at you like you are the greatest person on earth. I mean, you probably are," Wren smirks. "But anyways, apparently she fell really hard for you as far as I can judge her feelings."

He pauses, "Don't worry, honey. She will get back to her normal self,´ just give her some time to overcome her embarrassment. But Spencer, if you were into girls, she would totally be you type, wouldn't she?" Wren grins cockily.

Spencer laughs and as he pulls her in for a kiss, she thinks to herself, "Yes, she would definitely be my type. But I am not into girls, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next Friday, the four girls are invited to one of the famous parties of Noel Kahn and his older brother Eric in their family's lake house. Everyone in the school knows that these parties always involve a lot of alcohol and consequently also some kind of trouble. But anyways, the friends mostly enjoyed hanging around with the others and have some fun while dancing and drinking in this wonderful location. That's why they decide to accept the invitation and to join the party after getting dressed up together:

"Guys, are you finished? We have to go in a few minutes. I mean, unless you don't want to get some of the alcoholic drinks. I heard that Eric's friends from college are really bad drunkards. So, come on," Spencer shouts at her three friends, who still are putting some make up on or doing their hair.

Hanna replies, "Wow, Spence. Seems like you are really looking forward to have some fun tonight." She finishes her heavy make up by applying some more rouge to her face.

"Okay, I'm finished," Aria tells the girls. She checks out her hair in the mirror one more time, then she grabs her keys. "I'm going to drive; I don't want to drink anyways."

Emily grins, "Aria, what's wrong with you? Is there anyone at the party who you don't want to see your drunk self?"

Aria blushes and all of the girls start to laugh. Yes, they all knew that her small friend is madly in love with Noel and as a matter of fact, Aria always gets really crazy and brings herself in awkward situations when she is drunk – so, maybe it's a good reason to stay away from alcohol this night.

"Em, are you coming?" Hanna asks while leaving the room with Aria in order to get to the car.

Emily struggles with the zipper of her dark blue dress, "Spence, could you please help me to zip my dress?"

Spencer's heart sinks into her boots. She stares at Emily's back and her half-open dress.

"Spence?" A soft voice brings her back to reality. The girl finally walks over to Emily. While pulling the zipper up, she feels the warmth of her friend's body and wonders how soft her tanned skin might be.

"Thanks," Emily turns around and gives her friend a sweet smile, which makes Spencer feel hot and cold at the same time. "Now let's get out of here!" she shouts, ignoring the weird feelings in her stomach

* * *

The girls could hear the loud music already from like miles away. The Kahn's lake house is only a few minutes by car away from Rosewood. As Aria pulls up on the drive way, the friends step out of the car and make their way towards the house. First of all, the girls grab something to drink and take a few shots of Tequila while mingling with the other party guests.

"Way to start a good party," Hanna shouts out as they clink glasses one more time.

Later that night, the atmosphere at the lake house gets more and more heated up. The dance floor is full of people and many couples look for some quiet place to make out. Basically, it is a typical party of the Kahn brothers.

Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer stand at the buffet and pour themselves some more drinks. Suddenly, Caleb approaches Hanna and pulls her away from the group. Hanna, being her drunk self, giggles goofily and follows her boyfriend to the dance floor.

Just a few minutes later, Noel comes up to Aria. "Hey, do you have a few minutes? I would really like to talk to you," he smiles. Aria's face obviously turns red as she nods and leaves with the boy.

"Looks like it's just the two of us today," Emily slurs.

Spencer grins goofily back at Emily. Crap, what is wrong with her today? She can barely function with Emily standing next to her. "Do you want to dance?" she asks nervously, not knowing what she is getting on by saying that.

They get on the dance floor and start dancing and singing to several songs; both girls have a lot of fun.

Then, a slow song comes on and all the couples shift closer together. Spencer gives Emily a glance as she turns around and is about to leave. No, she is not going to slow dance with her gay best friend who used to have a crush on her. That would be so weird.

But Emily pulls her back and puts her arms around Spencer's neck, moving to the music slowly.

Shocked by Emily's step, Spencer couldn't help it but puts her hands on Emily's hips, pulling her body closer to hers. "It's the alcohol," she decides. "Emily's drunk and I had a little too much, too. So, it's nothing wrong about dancing with her. Maybe she won't even remember it tomorrow."

She gives in this time and sighs as she and Emily dance to the sound of the music. Actually, it is pretty romantic. But still, Spencer doesn't dare to look into her friend's eyes. She couldn't decide whether she feels comfortable or uncomfortable right now. Emily's body is warm and fits into her own shape perfectly.

As Emily lays down her head on Spencer's shoulder, Spencer's heart skips a beat and she dares to look up to her friend. She sees her long, black hair and her tanned skin, which is revealed at some spots on her back. "She is really beautiful," Spencer thinks. That is the moment when Spencer finally loosens up and enjoys their dance.

As the song comes to an end, Emily pulls away from Spencer and gives her a cute grin. "Come on, Spence. It's too warm in her, do you mind going outside with me and chill down a little bit?"

Spencer nods; Emily takes her hand and pulls her to the buffet. "Do you want something to drink, Spence?" she asks politely. Yes, she is well-educated regarding manners, even when she is drunk.

"No, thanks. I think I already had too much this night," the other girls replies. Yes, that's probably why she feels so warm and fuzzy all the time. It's the alcohol.

"Doesn't matter, honey. We are here to have a good time, let's have some more shots before heading outside," Emily states.

* * *

The girls walk, or rather stumble, away from the party and settle down at a small river down in the woods a few minutes away from the lake house.

They put out their shoes and let their bare feet bathe in the cold water.

"So, how are thinks going with Melissa?" Spencer asks nervously, not sure about whether she really wants to know her answer.

Emily smiles with glassy eyes, apparently she had way too much of the Tequila. "Well, I really like her. Melissa is awesome. She's understanding, sweet, caring, funny, smart, sportive and actually pretty hot, too. Plus, she's a really good kisser."

Something behind the girls makes a loud cracking sound. Spencer flinches and moves closer to Emily. That girl puts her arms around her friend and giggles silently. "Poor Spencer. You were scared of a cute little rabbit, who might have only felt interrupted us." She points onto a small animal at the other side of the river.

Spencer finally breathes out. Wow, she is really easy to scare, but now, right here in Emily's arms, she feels safer than ever…

"So, how is everything with Wren?" Emily asks.

"Fantastic," Spencer sets up a happy facial expression.

"I'm sure he is very happy with you as well. You are Melissa's sister and if she is that perfect, you probably are, too. It's a Hastings' thing, isn't it?" Emily slurs.

Spencer laughs at Emily's comment, "Yes, when Wren tells me what he likes at me, it's mostly the same things that you just said about Melissa."

"In conclusion to that, you are pretty hot and a really good kisser, too? Emily smirks.

Woah, where is this conversation leading? She knew that Emily has a low tolerance for alcohol in comparison to her, but today is pretty extreme.

"Um, maybe, I think so…" Spencer stutters shyly, looking away from her friend.

"Prove it," Emily demands suddenly with a cocky smile on her face.

"Wait, what?" Spencer turns around hastily, not sure about what the other girl just said.

But before she could even react to her best friends demand, she feels Emily's lips on her own. Her eyes fling open and she could taste the Tequila and the pizza they had before leaving to the party. She takes a short glance at Emily's face. She looks content and happy with her eyes closed and her mouth on Spencer's.

Before Spencer could respond to the kiss or examine her friend closer, Emily already pulls away. "Hastings, was that all you can give?"

Spencer, still shocked, but somehow also turned on, looks into Emily's eyes. She could see her longing for another kiss or a touch of her.

Without even thinking about it, Spencer leans in to kiss Emily once again. This time, the kiss isn't as chaste as the first one.

Their lips move slowly together in one rhythm. Emily's lips are soft and warm and as Spencer puts up her hand in her friend's dark and wavy hair, Emily takes the chance and deepens the kiss by slipping her tongue inside of Spencer's mouth. It runs across her friend's lips and tangles up with Spencer's tongue, which has willingly made its way into Emily's mouth as well. A firework of good feelings starts in Spencer's stomach; she really enjoys kissing her best friend.

Both girls fight for dominance during the kiss, but Spencer wins over Emily by letting her finger slide under Emily dress at her back. She gains a silent moan from her friend and pulls away, leaving Emily gasping for air.

"So, I guess this was better?" Spencer manages to say after catching her breath. This is so unreal; she could still feel her hard pounding in her chest.

"Way to go, Hastings. But I'm pretty sure you could still do better."

Spencer grins cockily, "You are right, I am good at kissing. But it's not my very best strength."

"What is your very best strength?" Emily asks curiously with a longing glimpse at her best friend.

Spencer smirks, unsure about what she just said, but still very turned on by kissing Emily, "Come on, let's get away from here. Maybe I can show you."

* * *

The next morning, Emily wakes up with a major headache. As she flings up her eyes, she has problems with keeping them open. Light falls into the room through a big window and it blinds her.

Where is she and especially, how the heck did she get here? She remembers that she went on a party with her friends at Noel's lake house yesterday. Aria drove them up and she drank and danced with Spencer. And then…

She tries to remember anything that happened after that, but she couldn't. She has a mental blackout for the first time in her life. But at least that explains her headache.

Emily's finally succeeds with opening her eyes. When she is about to sit up, she feels the blanket moving on her bare skin. In shock, Emily looks down on her. She is just in her underwear.

Looking up again, she lets her eyes trace around the room that she is in. Emily finds her clothes scattered on the floor on a nice and a familiar carpet.

Suddenly, the scales fall from her eyes. This is Spencer's room.

She hears a single snore next to her and as Emily turns around, the girl sees Spencer laying next to her.

She carefully checks out under the blanket again. It is as bad as she expected it to be: Spencer is not wearing very much either.

Quick-thinking, Emily gets out of the bed silently, gathers her clothes from the floor and puts them back on. She doesn't want to wake up Spencer; this is too embarrassing for her. Did they make out yesterday? Or did they even have sex? What would Melissa say to that? Maybe Spencer doesn't remember anything either, but what if she does?

Many questions run through Emily's mind - A few months ago, this would have been anything she wished to have: Waking up next to Spencer, the girl she has been in love with since years. But now, she is with her sister…

The girl opens the door. It is early in the morning, so none of the Hastings' family is awake yet. Emily leaves her best friend's room and a snoring, half-naked Spencer in her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile a few rooms further, Melissa's eyes flung open as she hears somebody slamming the front door. She curses herself innerly, why does she have to have such a light sleep? The stupid door woke her up from sleep that she really needed to make up; in fact her last week was really hard with all the studying for college.

But as if this wasn't enough, it just roused her from her sweet dreams about Emily. Melissa smiles - as far as she can remember, she dreamed about her girlfriend in a beautiful white dress in front of the altar in church – marrying the love of her life has always been something important to Melissa and one day, she surely wants to fulfill this dream.

The young woman turns around to check the time. Wow, it is six o'clock in the morning, way too early for her! Emily is probably fast asleep after her party last night. Suddenly, Melissa feels sad – she doesn't like the fact that she couldn't accompany her girlfriend last night; she needs to come out urgently so that they can show their relationship in public. But to be honest, she is still not ready yet.

Fear overcomes her, what if Emily doesn't have the patience to wait until she finally has the guts to come out? There would be a lot of other girls waiting to date her and as far as she can judge it, the first one in line would be stupid Spencer. She doesn't even want to give it a thought…

Melissa reaches for her phone on the nightstand; she wants to send her girlfriend a text to come over when she wakes up. Her parents aren't at home over the weekend; it would just be the two of them if she gets Spencer to leave. Melissa already looks forward to preparing a delicious breakfast with loads of scrambled eggs and freshly-brewed coffee.

But huh, what is that? Melissa is really confused when she realizes that she got a text from Wren, her ex-boyfriend, at 4:45 in the morning. What the heck does Wren want from her? She opens the text and reads it silently:

"Hey, Melissa. Would you mind keeping your girlfriend under control? I would really appreciate it if she stops to try to hook my girlfriend up. A friend of mine just called me and said that he saw Emily and Spencer leaving the Kahn's party flirting with each other. According to him, they even kissed!"

Melissa re-reads the text several times until she is sure that she really gets what Wren wants to tell her. Emily hooked up with Spencer? No way! Wren has to be kidding. He was surely just drunk last night; he is probably still mad at her for dumping him. But how does he know that she dates Emily? Melissa doesn't want anybody to know that she is gay. Spencer surely told him and now she is also making out with her girlfriend. Anger arises in Melissa, "I am going to kill Spencer. Right now! And then I have to talk to Emily!"

* * *

Melissa tears open the door to Spencer's room; her sister awakes with a start.

"Melissa! What the heck are you doing in here?" Spencer shouts in shock. When she sees Melissa's jaw dropping, the girl realizes that she is half-naked. With a light scream, Spencer pulls up her blanket.

Melissa's heart misses a beat. The left bedside is ruffled. Spencer usually sleeps on the right side. Somebody slept over here obviously. Emily?

She feels tears welling up her eyes, "Spencer, did Emily sleep here last night?"

Spencer feels dizzy in her head. She remembers last night with Emily. It was perfect:

After their first kiss at the Kahn's party, Spencer and Emily walked home – the whole time, they couldn't keep their hands of each other. They were holding hands or walked arm in arm; every now and then, they stopped and shared a hug or kissed each other deeply. As they reached Spencer's house, the girl pulled Emily up to her bedroom and Emily pressed her against the wall, kissing her hardly. Both of the girls got really turned on and Spencer was bold enough to pull Emily's shirt over her head. The girls almost undressed each other completely and fell on Spencer's bed, where they made out for the next minutes. But as they were about to get any further, a part of Spencer's brain started to work again.

They didn't sleep together, but Spencer didn't want to stop kissing and touching Emily. So they just continued enjoying each other's company in that special way.

"Spencer, what are you grinning at? Emily was here, wasn't she?" Melissa's asks with a tearful voice.

Spencer is still in thoughts: She wouldn't have wanted to miss any second of last night - Emily was so beautiful and sexy. Her body was in perfect shape and her lips felt so good on hers. Why hasn't she ever realized that before?

Even though, they both were really drunk last night – their night together was more than perfect, she had never felt so good so far. Not even with Wren. Oh, right, her boyfriend…

But there are things that are more important than him right now: Where is Emily? Did she leave early in the morning? Did she not enjoy last night?

At the same time, Melissa freaks out: "You have to be kidding me! You spend the night with my girlfriend! I can't believe it." She stares at her sister with a disgusted facial expression. "Are you happy now? You won this stupid competition about Emily! And by the way, thanks to you for telling Wren that I'm dating a girl – I really appreciate you being such a good sister to me."

Melissa leaves the room and slams the door.

* * *

About half an hour later, Melissa lays on Emily's bed, crying her eyes out. "I can't believe it. Why did you do this to me?" Melissa whimpers.

Emily stares at Melissa confused. A short while after she had left the Hastings' house with a major hangover, Melissa knocked at her door. She seemed upset and whined something about Spencer. Emily had some serious trouble in getting her upstairs without waking her mom up.

She still wonders what this is all about. But since Melissa isn't really able to talk, she decides to figure it out on her own:

Okay, first clue: She was drunk last night, very drunk; so she probably wasn't able to get home anymore.

Second clue: She woke up in her underwear next to Spencer; so apparently she spent the night at Spencer's house and had nothing to wear at night. Probably because she didn't bring her pyjamas.

Why is Melissa so upset about all of this? Emily lets out a deep sigh and cuddles up to Melissa on her bed. "Honey, what's wrong? Does it have anything to do with last night? To be honest, I don't remember anything about it. I have a total mental blackout. I just know that I woke up at your house next to Spencer this morning and I don't know how I got there."

Melissa turns around, her eyes are bloodshot and her voice sounds scratchy. "I can tell you. A friend of Wren saw you two making out last night at the Kahn's party. Do you remember it now?"

Emily shakes her head in anger. There is no way that she made out with straight Spencer last night. Of course, they were pretty drunk – but both of them are happy in a relationship. "No way! I would never ever do that to you! It doesn't matter how drunk I am, you are the only one I would ever make out with! I promise, nothing like that happened last night. Don't believe Wren or his "friend", he is probably still mad at you for breaking up." Emily says in a soft and comforting voice. Then she explains how she reconstructed the night to herself a few minutes ago.

They lay there for a couple of minutes and Melissa's sobs get fewer and fewer. Apparently, she calms down a little.

Finally, she breaks the silence with her words, "I believe you. I'm probably the one who has to apologize. You wouldn't ever do something like that to me. Emily, you are such a good person, you could probably not even be able to betray somebody you love. And you do love me, don't you?"

Emily smiles, "Yes, I do love you, Melissa Hastings. More than I have ever loved anybody else." She really meant those words and to proof it, the girl leans in and kisses Melissa with so much passion and love.

After that, Emily pulls up the covers of her bed and puts her arms around Melissa's waist. Melissa snuggles up to her girlfriend and both of them drift away to sleep silently.

* * *

Emily wakes up to the sound of her cell phone. Melissa, who is still laying in her arms, slowly opens her eyes, "Ugh, Emily. Couldn't you turn off your phone? Please, we both have to make up some sleep and I'm pretty sure that the quality of my sleep increases when I'm next to you in your bed. So, let's get some more of it."

Emily couldn't help but to grin at that comment of her girlfriend. She is really cute with her sleepy bedroom eyes. That's why she decides to give in and lets her phone ring; she just couldn't resist Melissa.

But the caller doesn't give up – after the fourth call in row, Emily sighs and gets out of bed. "It's Spencer," she says to Melissa.

"She's probably worried about me. Or at least she tries to act like she is," Melissa responds. "I confronted her after I got Wren's text message," Melissa remembers. "She told Wren that we are dating."

Emily gets angry, "What? But you were not ready to come out yet. Sometimes, Spencer's just an idiot. I'll go and pick the call up. Don't worry, I'll manage it for you and make sure that no one else will get to know about our relationship until you are confident with yourself."

Melissa's heart flutters, Emily is so sweet – she couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend.

Emily leaves the room and picks up the call, "Hello?"

"Em, is that you?" Spencer responds in a tearful voice. "Wren broke up with me because of last night." Pause. "Emily, are you still there?"

"Yes," Emily responds quickly.

"And do you know what? I'm not even that sad; actually I'm a little bit confused. I want to be honest: I really enjoyed last night, it had never felt that good with Wren. How do you feel about it? Why did you leave this morning?"

Emily clears her throat, "Well, Spencer, I want to be honest with you, too: I don't remember a single thing that happened last night." She feels embarrassed and nervous.

Another pause.

"I have to go, bye," Spencer quickly ends the phone call before Emily could hear her bursting out into tears and sobbing hardly. The girl broke down on her bed. She doesn't even know why she suddenly felt so sad: Was it because of Wren's break up or because Emily doesn't remember anything from their special night?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! Usually I don't think it is important to write some kind of "author's note" before and after each and every chapter of a story – but now I have an announcement to make: I'm going to create a poll on my page concerning the question "Who do you want Emily to end up with in my story? Spencer vs. Melissa" Actually I planned this story being SPEMILY all the way, but while writing I fell in love with EMISSA, too. Now I'm having a hard time deciding who is going to be endgame – I don't want to face this decision on my own, so please vote for your favorite. Thanks! Also thank you for all the support and reviews I got from y'all. I promise there will be****a few more chapters coming up soon :)**

* * *

After another day with successfully avoiding Emily at school, Spencer feels happy and relieved when she finally closes the door of the Hastings' house behind her. She is about to head upstairs to take a warm and relaxing shower as she hears her mom shouting something out of the kitchen, "Spencer!"

The girl enters the kitchen and faces her mother, who is standing at the stove and obviously preparing something elaborate to eat for dinner. "Would you mind helping me in the kitchen? Surprisingly, we have an important event coming up this evening and dinner has to be ready in about an hour," Mrs. Hastings says.

Her daughter looks confused, "What's up with today's evening? Did I miss anything? Please don't tell me that dad brings all of his former friends from college over, I really hated that last time."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, Spencer. But don't worry; it's something important for your sister. Melissa told me about having to introduce someone special to this family," the woman explains calmly. "So, that's why she said that we have to make a delicious dinner and set up the table for five people."

It immediately clicks in Spencer's head. She has the urgent feeling to freak out completely. No, this is not going to happen. Not after what happened at lunch and more than ever not after their night together.

Again, a mixture of anger and disappointment rushes through Spencer's veins; apparently Emily really doesn't remember anything. Melissa and she just got back to their normal selves with all the secretly flirting and dating. It is like noting has ever happened between Spencer and Emily. And that's something that Spencer in fact couldn't stand at all.

One time, Spencer thought about telling Emily what really took place that night – but then, she remembers how lucky she seems to be in a relationship with her sister. Emily has had a hard time with being in love with someone who didn't love her back – apparently she even had to go through the horrible feeling of unrequited love once because of her, Spencer Hastings.  
Now, Emily deserves being happy, that's for sure.

The girl flashes back to reality and for just one second, Spencer's brain has a total blackout. The words come from her mouth; uncontrollable and unstoppable.

"Mom, Melissa is going to bring her girlfriend. She is gay," Spencer pauses shortly, taking a deep breath, "Oh, by the way, it's Emily."

She turns around and finally walks up the stairs. Her legs feel heavy and tears rush into her eyes. What's just got into her? What was that comment for?

* * *

Mr. Hastings laughs loudly, "So, that was when you accidentally cannonball-dived into the pool and still made first place at the meet?"

Emily nods heavily, "Basically they weren't any real opponents for me anyways. But it is quite comforting to know that even if I don't catch a perfect start; my swimming skills are good enough to still be better than all of the other swimmers."

Melissa looks around the kitchen. She has to pinch herself in order to be convinced that all those happenings are not just part of a wonderful dream: Her girlfriend gets along with her parents perfectly. After Spencer told their mother that Melissa is gay, the situation was kind of awkward. Mrs. Hastings shortly inducted her husband; but Melissa hadn't really had any time to explain because Emily was almost at their house.

So, the family decided to just give it a shot and to make the best of out the unknown situation.  
And now, it definitely turns out to be the best possibility that Melissa had ever imagined:

Emily takes a bite of the lasagna that Mrs. Hastings made for dinner. "I also really had luck that the scouts from the University of Pennsylvania weren't at that meeting. I probably would have scared them away for the rest of my high school swimming career. But they were at the next meet and then, they offered me a scholarship!" she explains in excitement.

"Wow, the University of Pennsylvania. As far as I know, they have a really good swimming team over there. Furthermore, it's the university that Melissa goes to; it would be perfect, wouldn't it?" Mrs. Hastings replies with a blink. For some reason, she really starts to like this girl. Her older daughter seems to be very happy with her according to the smiling glances they share every now and then.

But Spencer couldn't believe it, "Mom, they are a couple for like three months or something – I'm pretty sure that they don't even think about a possible future together. There probably won't even be one."

Mr. Hastings interrupts her daughter, "Spencer, zip it! Stop being so rude."

"What? You act like they are getting married in a few weeks. Did you forget about the fact that your daughter is gay?" Spencer gets up and leaves the kitchen in a hurry. She couldn't stand it anymore, seeing Melissa and Emily being so happy together. Plus, her parents supporting them – it's just too much for Spencer, she doesn't even know why…

* * *

About one hour later, Emily has to go home, "Goodbye, Mrs. and Mr. Hastings. Thank you for the nice dinner, it was really good. Maybe even a little bit better than my mother's lasagna, but don't tell her." Emily blinks with a friendly smile and earning a little chuckle from Mrs. Hastings.

"We were lucky to have you here, Emily. Melissa apparently made a good catch," Mr. Hastings says as the girls closes the door and gets to her car.

Melissa smiles at her parents. "Mom? Dad? Thanks for not freaking out too bad," she says in an unsure and silent voice. "I know this wasn't necessarily what you expected for me and for my future, but I want you to know that this is the only way for me to be happy. I like girls; I have always liked them…"

Mr. Hastings interrupts his daughter, "Melissa, don't apologize yourself for who you are. There's nothing wrong about it. Besides, I like Emily way more than all of your other ex-boyfriends." He puts an arm on Melissa's shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"Peter is right. Of course, I would have preferred it when you told us by yourself and it didn't have to take Spencer for you to come out. Still, I think I have to get used to you being in a relationship with Emily, but I want you to know that we will support you no matter what."

"And if somebody says anything different, just tell them that your parents are the top-lawyers of Pennsylvania. We could sue them anytime," Mr. Hastings adds smilingly.

"Does Spencer have problems with you being gay, Melissa? I don't really have any other explanation for her behavior lately," Mrs. Hastings asks.

"I don't know what got into her, but she will calm down. I don't think me being gay is the problem, it's rather about me dating Emily…"

* * *

"Em, I want to apologize for my behavior. I'm really sorry for freaking out at dinner. To be honest with you, I am basically just very hurt because you cannot remember the night after the Kahn's party. Now you are probably thinking why this night was so important. Well, I can tell you, maybe that's the best. We kissed at the party. Later we went to my house and there, well, we made out until we fall asleep. Pretty bad, huh? But I won't tell Melissa. You were pretty drunk and so was I; I don't know who started it. To you, it was just a mistake, wasn't it? But apparently it wasn't to me. I don't know how to put it, but I felt something during the kisses and touches. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but it felt good to me; better than with anyone else before. I know that you are dating my sister and that I already had a chance with you, but now I'm feeling like you reject me all the time and that really hurts. I probably sound completely insane and freaked out; you know that I'm not that good at talking about my feelings and stuff. But if you ever get interested in hanging out with me, I'm yours. I'm sorry again; I just have some serious trouble with seeing you and Melissa as a happy couple. That's why I have been acting so weird lately."

Spencer presses the "Send"-button and sighs heavily as she falls down on her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

"I made it!" Spencer shouts out loudly with a voice full of excitement. The girl runs through the school's cafeteria with a grin from ear to ear. At this moment, she doesn't even care that all of the other students at lunch might think she just turned crazy.

Aria jumps up from her seat and comes her way. Now, Spencer even quickens up a little up to the point when the smaller girl finally engulfs her in a big and enjoyable hug.

Out of the corner of her eye, Spencer can see her other friends getting up from the table and approaching them. When Aria lets go of the hug, Spencer already finds herself wrapped up in the arms of Hanna. "Spence, we are very proud of you," the blonde mumbles and gives her a soft squeeze.

Aria adds nodding, "Yeah, you worked so hard to become captain of the field hockey team. You really deserved it. Congratulations!"

Emily is the last one in line; she slowly moves up to Spencer without looking her into the eyes. "They are right. The coach would have been crazy, if she didn't chose her best player to be team captain," Emily says, her voice sounding honest and truly happy for her friend. But somehow, there is also a note of insecurity within it.

The girl shyly attempts to go in for a hug, but Spencer suddenly takes a step back. Her facial expression changes from one second to the other: Her eyes sparkle in anger and sadness at the same time. "Don't you even dare to touch me ever again!" Spencer yells at the swimmer. The girl turns around, leaving a confused and also a little heartbroken Emily behind.

"What was that?" Aria and Hanna ask in unison.

* * *

Spencer and Emily meet each other in the driveway of the Montgomery's house. Emily is already standing at the door, while Spencer gets out of her car. Both of then freeze at the sight of the other girl. For a second, they locked eyes with each other:

Emily has always had the feeling to be able to look down straightaway into Spencer's soul through her eyes. The girl remembers the text she received a week ago; apparently the night she had stayed over at Spencer's house wasn't as harmless as Emily would like to believe. She didn't reply to the text because of the fact that Melissa might break up with her when she finds out about them making out that night. But of course, she will have tell her one day anyways. Somehow Emily still couldn't believe the story. Spencer Hastings would never ever be interested in making out with her? That is just crazy, even when the both are drunk! But the hurt in her eyes tells Emily something different...

When Spencer looks into Emily's brown eyes, hurt arises. Before this particular incident, the girl has always felt home when her eyes met Emily's. But now, there is only disappointment and its concomitants including pain and anger in her heart. It seems odd to her that she has never realized before, that Emily means something that special to her.

Since the special night, there has always been this one question on her mind: "Am I in love with Emily Fields?"

Before drowning in depressing thoughts, Spencer decides to break the silence, "Did you get the text message from Aria, too?" She tries to make her voice sounding strong, but her attempt fails.

* * *

The four girls meet up in Aria's room. Aria and Hanna lay on the bed, while Spencer sits on the couch. Actually, there is still some space left for one more person, but Emily decides to stay away from her friend. She doesn't want to make any unnecessary physical contact with Spencer. It might make one of them feel uncomfortable.

"So, what's up?" Emily asks, swallowing hard at the thought of Spencer next to her but not being able to reach out and grab her hand.

Hanna grunts, "Depends on what's up with you two."

"You both have been acting weird for the complete past few weeks. What happened? Since you are not able to clarify the situation on your own, we would like to help you," Aria adds.

Spencer raises her voice, "Nothing is up! You have gotten crazy, both of you! You imagine things."

"Okay, fine. Then please tell me why you two have completely gone all the way from flirting and basically undressing each other with your eyes to avoiding and ignoring each other. Especially today in the cafeteria, what was that supposed to be?" Aria continues.

Hanna nods, "Yeah, you have been acting like an old married couple. Especially the few secret glances between you two were like super-weird to us."

"I know this may sound totally stupid and maybe we are just misinterpreting things, but what Hanna wants to say: Have you two been dating secretly or something like that? Are you in some sort of a relationship crisis? I mean we would definitely support you, but you would have to tell us first," Aria finishes.

On the one hand, Emily bursts out laughing, but for some reason, it sounds broken and fake. "Me and Spencer? Dating? No way!"

On the other hand, Spencer feels like falling down in a deep black hole. Her head is dizzy and she could just see Aria's room very blurry, probably because of the tears rushing into her eyes. Her heart breaks, right now and at this moment. Spencer could hear it cracking apart into two pieces.

Now it's at least for sure, she has feeling for Emily and she has to get rid of them as soon as possible. Emily laughs at the idea of the two of them dating, ouch.

Emily still laughs, "Seriously? Who of you guys came up with this hilarious idea?"

"Yeah, like for real. I would never ever date Emily. I mean, she's nice and pretty, but after all she is still dating someone else; she kept it a little secret. And let me tell you, you were pretty close with your first guess: You got the right family, just the wrong sister!" Spencer sounds bitterly even though she tries to fake a smile.

With these words, Spencer Hastings rushes out of the room and runs downstairs.

"Looks like we were right, Hanna. At least about Spencer. She most definitely has feelings for Emily and Emily? You're dating Melissa? Wow, I didn't see that one coming," Aria mumbles.

Emily shrugs her shoulders and jumps up, "I'll explain it to you later, first I have to go and catch up with Spencer."

* * *

"Spencer! Wait, don't run away from me," Emily yells down the road. It has gotten dark outside and the street lights are turned on. The rain falls softly on the streets of Rosewood.

From far away, Emily could see Spencer slowing down a little bit; so that Emily can catch up with her.

"Emily, just leave me alone! I don't want to be all dramatic about this. Our night was great, but you didn't feel the same way," Spencer smiles bittlery, a tear falling down her cheek. "Actually, you don't even remember..."

It breaks Emily's heart to see her friend being all depressed, but she couldn't hug her or wipe away her tears. That would make the situation even worse. So she just decides to speak her mind:

"Spencer, I was in love with you from like the first time I saw you," Emily swallows hard. Did she just confess her secret love from the past to one of her best friends? "I always imagined what kissing you would be like and I swear to you that even though I was a pretty bad drunkard that night, I enjoyed it."

She pauses, "But now, things changed. I'm dating your sister and I love her like crazy."

"Stop! I cannot hear it. I got it, I don't stand any chance with you. Now leave me alone," Spencer says. But if she is honest with herself, she isn't able to move just one more step. It feels as if not only her heart is broken, but also her legs.

Emily takes a bold step towards her, she finally engulfes Spencer's shivering body in a hug. Her clothes are wet from the rain and tears fall down on Emily's neck, "Spence, that's not what I've said. I never expected to stand any chance with you at all. I never even tried it. My feelings never entirely went away, that's all I know for sure. I still get butterflies when I hug you, even when you're a complete wreck."

Spencer looks up to her friend, her make up smeared all over her face. "Go out on a date with me," she demands, with is a little bit of hope I'm her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Melissa leans on the handrail of the staircase at the Hastings' house when Spencer comes in. The elder Hastings' sister feels empty inside; her face is pale and her eyes are bloodshot from trying to hold back her tears.

On the contrary, her younger sister has a wide smile on her face; even though the rest of her appearance looks like a total mess. The girl is all wet from head to toe and water drips of her clothes onto the floor. But somehow, she feels like the happiest person ever existing on planet earth.

"Hey, Melissa," Spencer greets her sister. Even though she could see how depressed Melissa looks like, nothing would destroy her good mood right now. The girl decides to avoid the confrontation with her and quickly makes her way upstairs without taking another glimpse at her sister.

"Wait," Melissa says in a tearful voice. "I eavesdropped all of your conversation when you were basically standing on our front porch with Emily. How dare you to make a move on my girlfriend? Spencer, for real, I don't get it." She breaks out into a silent sob before she completely breaks down onto the climb of the stairs. Melissa doesn't even feel angry; it is just a lot of hurt inside her heart.

Spencer turns around; her heart sinks into her boots. Did her sister really hear all of their conversation? She feels the dizziness in her head coming up, just like an hour ago at Aria's house. But when she looks into Melissa's face, she already knows the answer to her inner question.

"Melissa, I'm sorry," Spencer pauses not knowing what to say. "I didn't expect me having these feelings for Emily. That night was just… I mean, it changed everything. Please don't think that I'm just trying to break you two up because I see some kind of competition in it. That's not what it is all about. It's about love, do you remember?" Spencer explains quietly.

The girl pauses and takes a deep breath, "And I think I'm in love with Emily. I have maybe even been in love with her for a longer time, probably even before you two have gotten together. I just never realized it until that night." Spencer doesn't want to fight with her sister, but there would be no way to avoid it.

Melissa just sighs and drops her head into her hands. She almost whispers, "What took you so long to realize it? I always knew that you liked her as more than a friend. And I knew it, too, that if you come up to Emily with your feelings, she would totally fall for you again. It's just too depressing." Melissa stars to cry, her body shivers and loud sobs let her breathing become irregularly.

"Please just tell me that you made the first move that night. I think I couldn't live with the fact that Emily wanted to kiss you even though she's in a relationship with me. I just want to make sure that there has at least been anything real between us," the elder sister cries in between her sobs.

Spencer responds calmly, "Listen, I know that Emily loves you. That's for sure. I made the first move, but to be honest, I don't regret it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have figured out my feelings in forever," Suddenly, her mood changes: Now she feels like the worst person ever existing on planet earth. She sounded really selfish and mean; for some reason, she even starts to feel sorry for Melissa.

Spencer swallows hard and continues, "But I don't know about her falling for me. If she does I would greatly appreciate it and hold her heart in my hands for the rest of my life," Spencer explains. With these words, the girl climbs upstairs and disappears into her room.

"She agreed to go on a date with you, didn't she?" Melissa tries a last attempt to figure out what her current situation looks like.

Spencer speaks through the closed door, "No, she didn't. She wants to talk to you about it first."

She pauses, "And Melissa, I've never wanted to hurt your feelings, I'm very sorry. It just happened and I can't help it. I hope you understand that, let's just let Emily make a decision."

* * *

Emily dives into the water of the swimming pool at Rosewood High. "Last time I went for a late-night practice on my own, it was because I had to clear up my mind with my feelings for Spencer. Now, everything has changed so much," the girl thinks to herself while slowly swimming laps.

The cold water relaxes Emily's body; the girl feels free for the first time since her night with Spencer.

To Emily, all these current developments seem crazy. A few months ago, she would have given everything to get together with Spencer. Then her sister entered Emily's life and she fell for Melissa really hard. After that, she spent the night with Spencer and Spencer suddenly says that she has feelings for her and wants to start dating. This couldn't possibly happen for real, it's more like a dream – maybe even more like a nightmare, Emily hasn't really decided on it yet.

"I like both of them very much," the swimmer thinks.

"Spencer is fantastic. She has been my long-time crush since forever. Now, she basically asked me out – why not give it a chance? Because I can't give her a chance, I'm together with Melissa now and I love her to death. She has always been there to keep me safe. She cares about me and makes me feel happier than ever."

Emily gets crushed out of her thoughts by the sound of somebody opening the door to the pool. "Who's there?" she shouts a little bit scared.

"It's me." A familiar voice greets Emily – it is Melissa.

"Hey girl," Emily forgets about all of her worries and gets out of the pool making her way towards Melissa; she is very happy to see Melissa. But for some reason, the Hastings' daughter looks not like her usual self, but more like a wreck. "What's wrong, Melissa? How did you find me?"

"I know you better than you might know yourself, Emily. But now, please stay away from me," Melissa starts off. "I'm not here to make some sort of cozy night at the pool with you."

"Melissa, what is wrong?" Emily asks with an irritated voice. Did she already find out about Spencer and her?

"Everything's wrong! You made out with my sister! Dang it, Emily, I can't believe it! And please don't tell me you don't remember any of it! I'm pretty sure it felt so much better than making out with me, am I right?"

Emily finally understands the situation. She responds calmly, even though it is hard for her to stay calm, "Melissa, it was a mistake! I was drunk that night, I really don't remember anything, and you have to believe me. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you would break up with me." Now, Emily feels sure that Melissa would end their entire relationship right now. She has trouble with trying not to cry in front of her girlfriend.

"Yes, that's actually what I'm here for," Melissa says. "Are you going out with stupid Spencer now?"

Emily takes a deep breath, "First of all, please stop calling her like that. Spencer doesn't deserve your punishment; it was at least partly my fault, too. Secondly, no, I don't date Spence, I have feelings for you – you are the best girlfriend I could have ever imagined."

"Then why not telling Spencer that straightaway? I talked to her, she seems to have high hopes that you would go out on a date with her," Melissa bursts out, she is about to start crying, too.

"I just… I mean… Um, I don't know," Emily stumbles. She feels terrible, Melissa is all she ever wanted to have, but her sister attracts her as well. "Melissa, please don't break up with me. Things have just gotten a little confused. I really don't know I don't know whether I'm coming or going."

Melissa hesitates, "I know, Emily. I would like to give us some time for you to figure out what you really want. I'm here, waiting for you and not leaving your side until you clear up your mind. You are the love of my life and stupid Spencer won't ruin it. I can' break up with you; I can't even be mad at you. But one thing is for sure, I will fight for you."

She leans in and kisses Emily's forehead softly. Then she leaves the pool, Emily is speechless.

Wow, those last words were exactly the words that Spencer just said to her a few hours ago. It is weird, the Hastings' sister are maybe more alike than they would have expected.


	13. Chapter 13

Hanna knocks on the Fields' front door, "Emily, open up!" Then she could finally hear Emily rushing down the stairs in her house.

"Hanna, what the heck is wrong with you?" Emily bursts out while opening the door. She is wrapped up in a white towel and her dark hair is wet. Apparently the girl just got out of the shower.

"Hurry up, Emily! I'll pick out something to wear," Hanna babbles excitedly. "And you go on and put some make up on."

Emily stares at her with a confused look on her face; did Hanna just turn crazy? "I'm sorry, but I can't remember having an appointment with you. Actually, I also had a very hard day at school and practice was really exhausting, too – I'm a little bit tired and I still have to do my homework for tomorrow." To be honest, Emily doesn't feel like going out; she still has a lot on her mind because of the "Melissa or Spencer?"-trouble.

Her friend rolls her eyes, "We don't have an appointment, but you have one with someone else, duh. So, keep the fake excuses to yourself and get ready!"

Emily knows that Hanna would not give up until she gets what she wants, so the swimmer decides to follow her instructions quietly. What kind of appointment is she going to have? And especially with whom? Maybe Spencer? At the thought of Spencer, Emily's heart skips a beat because of excitement.

* * *

"Where are we going, Hanna? And stop driving that fast, I don't want get killed in a car accident because you seem to have anger issues," Emily demands. Her friend picked out tight black skinny jeans, a light blue blouse and a bold statement necklace for her to wear. Emily had put on a little bit of make-up and her hair is wavering in long, black waves over her shoulders. If she goes out on a date with Spencer, she wants to look good.

Hanna sighs irritated, "Stop rushing me, we're already late. But we will be there in a few minutes safely, I promise."

A few minutes later, Hanna pulls in at the parking lot of the local park in Rosewood. Emily gets out of the car nervously, but Hanna stays inside.

"Okay, fine. We're here now, so good luck. I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock to make sure that you guys don't do anything inappropriate," Hanna says dryly and hands out a sheet of paper to Emily. The blonde suddenly engages first gear and drives off.

"Wait, Hanna! What are you doing?" Emily shouts. She looks down at the paper to realize that there is something written on it – it's a well-known handwriting to her, Spencer's.

Emily unwillingly has to smile as she reads the letter:

"Emily, welcome to our little scavenger hunt. I'm hiding somewhere in the park and you have to find me. I have a little surprise for you. Enjoy! Oh, and for help, there's a map on the back of the page for your first stop – Spencer."

Wow, when did Spencer become that creative? Emily couldn't help it; her heart begins to flutter really hard. For one second Emily even forgets about her lovesickness, because of Melissa actually breaking up with her.

She turns the letter around and looks at the map to find a big red cross somewhere in the park. Emily makes her way towards the park and finds a first box behind a tall and old tree. She reads the letter, "Seems like you understood this game – you are smart, Fields. Now, first task: Go to the place where we used to play cowboys and Indians when we were younger. Do you remember? I bet you do. Good luck!"

Emily's smile even widens, Spencer is talking about the old tree house. That's for sure. How could she not remember that place? They basically became friends during these days in summer when they played in the park, one of their favorite games: cowboys and Indians.

She makes her way over to the old tree house. The girl climbs up the ladder to find another package from Spencer. "Em, you're really good at this game. Now go to the spot where we used to have picnics in summer during middle school. There will be some provisions for you for the rest of the way. I'm waiting for you."

Emily remembers that place as well. She is supposed to go to the swings at the playground in the park. When they were in middle school, both girls used to bring something to eat and they had a picnic on the swings while talking and laughing a lot. It was always just the two of them, neither Aria or Hanna knew about their "secret meetings".

When Emily gets there, she finds an old basket with some chocolate cake in it. "Mmm, Spencer remembers my favorite cake from that point of time," Emily thinks to herself. She feels enthusiastic by now and she could feel her cheeks burning from excitement. Spencer has really put a lot of effort into this scavenger hunt.

Emily takes a bite of the cake and reads the next letter, "I hope you still like the cake. I remember it was always your favorite and you could eat all of the pieces by yourself if I would have let you do that. Okay, the next place to go is the spot where you finally came out to me. I'm pretty sure you'll remember that place as well. See you there."

Oh yes, in fact Emily remembers that place very well. She walks through the park until she finally reaches the small river. The girl makes her way to the little bridge and sees the next letter hanging at the balustrade. "Emily, this is the place where you confessed being gay to me, do you remember? I'm still so proud of you. And now, I think I have something to admit to you, too. I really like you; actually it's more than that. I think I'm in love with you. But enough of those touchy-feely talk. Do you also remember what we always wanted to during summer? Turn around now."

Emily stops breathing for a second as the turns around. Spencer is coming over to her - she looks unbelievable beautiful and has a big smile on her face, "Congratulations, you found me. I knew that you would remember all those special places. They all meant a lot to me because they are full of memories," Spencer states with a shy voice.

"I hope you know what to do now, I think it's the moment to finally do it once, isn't it?"

Emily nods and takes Spencer's hand. It feels warm and a little sweaty, too. But still, Emily enjoys holding hands with Spencer.

Spencer starts counting, "One, two, three!" and both girls jump of the bridge. They feel free, but they don't let go of each other's hand during the fall. When they crash into the water, it surely feels cold. The girls just don't care, they just laugh until tears come into their eyes.

"We finally did it!" Emily shouts with a voice full of excitement.

Spencer looks at her friend, "Yes, finally. After all those years of waiting and dreaming of doing it, we were finally brave enough."

"I only was brave enough because of you," Emily admits. She grabs hold onto Spencer's neck with her arms. "Did you really mean what you have said in the letter?"

Spencer blushes slightly and tries to calm down her breath. She couldn't think straight with having Emily clinging on to her body. "Yes, of course. I mean, it took me a very long time to realize it, but I think my feelings were always for more than a friendship."

"Spencer, you're so sweet," Emily pauses. "I think I already fell in love with you during the cowboy and Indians games. You were always pretty hot as Pocahontas."

They lock eyes with each other and for one moment, time stands still. Spencer wraps her arms around Emily's waist and pulls her in for a chaste kiss. It was just a short touch of their lips, but Emily is sure that she'll always remember it.

Emily smiles, "Hey, I'm getting cold in the water. I hope you planned something to warm me up. And by the way, I'm sure that I will never forget this kiss, I promise."

"Of course I did, I'm a Hastings'. We are very good planners," Spencer states.

"Spencer is right. Hastings' always have a good plan, Melissa always had one, too," Emily drifts off. Wait, why was she thinking about Melissa? She was the one who wanted them to have a pause.

"So, get out of the water, Fields," Spencer commands. She feels dizzy and happy at the same time; she kissed Emily.

The girls get out of the river and make their way to a bonfire area, where Spencer lights up a bonfire. "I'm sorry; I should have told Hanna that we would go into the water and that you have to bring something to change." Spencer smirks, "I hope your clothes dry fast, otherwise you would have to take them off."

Emily laughs with all of her heart, she feels carefree and safe sitting here with Spencer at the bonfire. Her friend lays out a few blankets and the girls cuddle up. Spencer lays her arm around Emily and the girls look up to the stars.

"Em, I don't want to rush things. But I would really like to kiss you again," Spencer smiles and Emily joins the laughter. The rest of the night in fact involves a lot of cuddling and kissing…


	14. Chapter 14

As Emily enters the Fields' house, her mother is sitting on the couch and obviously waiting for her. "Emily, where have you been?" she asks.

Um, where has she been? Did she really just have had the most wonderful date ever with her best friend, Spencer Hastings? It is unbelievable, maybe it was just a dream. But apparently her mother noticed her disappearance, so she had to be gone somewhere.

"Hey, mom. I was with Spencer, we went to the park. How was your work?" Emily asks.

Mrs. Fields sighs, "Nothing interesting. But Em, there was a girl who was looking for you at our house. To be more specific, it was Melissa Hastings. She left a package for you."

Melissa. Emily's heart skips a beat and her mouth suddenly feels dry, "Mom, what did you say to her?"

Mrs. Fields answers, "Nothing. She asked for you, but I didn't know where you were. Why? What's up with you and Melissa? I didn't know you two are that close."

Emily decides to tell her mother the truth, "Well, I have been dating Melissa for a little while." The girl is pretty sure that she blushes really hard. She totally forgot telling her mother about it.

"You have been dating Melissa Hastings?" Mrs. Fields states with a surprised look on her face, "Um, I didn't know she is gay."

"She is. We had to keep it a secret because she wasn't out of the closet yet, I'm sorry." Emily pauses, "But actually, we're not dating anymore…"

Mrs. Fields looks at her daughter even more confused, "Why not? Melissa has always seemed to be a very nice and responsible young woman. Plus, she's really smart. I think I could really like her."

"Well, there's Spencer. To be honest, I've always had a little crush on her and now, she said she likes me back. I'm so confused right now."

"Spencer's gay, too?" The mother raises her eyebrow. "But anyways, I assume you went on a date with Spencer tonight and Melissa came here to ask you out as well?" she asks her daughter.

"Maybe," Emily sighs. She doesn't feel like she actually knows anything for sure at the moment. "I really don't know what to do, mom. I like both of them."

"Emily, you can't go out with both of them. It's unfair, you have to decide first," Mrs. Fields eyebrows furrow, she seem s to be right on her way to get really upset. "I didn't raise you to act not ladylike." It sounds like an accusation to Emily and suddenly the girl gets a bad consciousness.

"I know," Emily answers silently. She walks over to the table and opens up Melissa's package. In the package are a beautiful red dress and a little note. "I bet you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight o'clock, be ready and all dressed up. Love, Melissa."

Emily's jaw drops. Melissa is so cute. There would be no way around not dating both of the Hastings' sisters in order to find out with whom she wants to be.  
And for some reason, she kind of enjoys this thought…

* * *

"Open up your eyes, Emily," Melissa commands while putting her hands off Emily's eyes. The two girls are basically right in the middle of nowhere, about thirty minutes outside of Rosewood on a large and open field.

Emily blinks and looks around. Then she laughs out loud, "Wow, Melissa! Where did you get all that stuff from?"

Melissa feels relieved; she is glad that Emily likes her surprise. Plus, she looks really beautiful in the red dress that the young woman bought her at the mall. What an excellent choice!

"A friend from college let me borrow his photographic equipment. To be honest, I thought we are already over that getting to know each other stuff, so it should be a nice thing to have some pretty pictures of you and especially of us," Melissa answers in a very sweet voice. Maybe she will hang up some of those pictures at the wall in her room so that Emily could be the first thing to see when she wakes up.

Emily couldn't help it; she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Then the girl rushes into Melissa's arms with a little squeak of happiness and gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Having a photo shoot together is such a wonderful idea. Especially in this location: The wide field and the sun setting in the background of their own little open-air photo studio. Besides, Melissa looks absolutely stunning in her light-blue summer dress and her dark hair up in a messy bun.

"Hurry up, Em! Better get some cute pictures of you before the sun is gone," Melissa demands, she takes the camera and brings herself into a good position.

For the next hour, Emily adopts several poses and holds them for Melissa. Her hair flows over her shoulders and her smile gets wider and wider the more pictures Melissa takes.

"Good job, I definitely have a few nice shoots from you. Wait, hold on, actually all the photos look good, no kidding," Melissa compliments with a cocky grin on her face. "But now, I have to take a few pictures of us."

Emily smiles "Go ahead! I really need to put one above my bed. To let you look over me at night, you know." She feels overwhelmed with happiness; Melissa puts so much effort into this date.

"That's what I want, too," Melissa replies with an even wider grin.

Now the young woman puts on the self-timer of her camera and makes her way towards Emily. During the first shoots, they still posed for the camera. But later, their positions gets loser and funnier – Melissa giving Emily a piggyback ride, Emily trying to look under Melissa's skirt and last but not least, Emily and Melissa kissing each other eagerly.

"You think we got some nice pictures?" Emily asks. "It's getting dark plus I'm getting cold. Still, I don't want this date to end. It's so nice. Thank you."

Melissa smiles, "I bet there will be a lot of beautiful pictures, let me check them tomorrow." She lays her arm around Emily's shoulders and feels the other girl relaxing at her touch. "But now let's get away from here. I'm going to take you home now, unless you want your mom worrying about you so much."

Emily sighs, she remembers her mother's quote from yesterday stating that Melissa is such a "responsible young woman" – it's definitely true and for some reason extremely cute. "Melissa would probably really be the perfect daughter-in-law for my mother," Emily thinks to herself with a feeling of deep contentedness.

After figuring out that making Emily's mother upset is definitely not what any of the girls want, both of them get into Melissa's car and she drives off slowly. Most of the time of their ride home the girls sit there in silence, but it isn't uncomfortable.

They just enjoy each other's company until Melissa says something into the silence, "Em, can I ask you a question?"

Emily turns around to face Melissa, "Sure, go ahead. Is there anything wrong?"

Melissa sighs, "I'm sorry to bring up this question, but it really bothers me. Are you still going out with Spencer?"

Emily pauses. Spencer. Ugh. She totally forgot about her.

Her date with Melissa was simply awesome and right now she is so happy – there's no way she would destroy that moment.

Quick-thinking, Emily answers, "No."

Melissa lets out a deep sigh, "Good, then I would like to take you out next Saturday again." She seems to be very relieved that her girlfriend decided to come back to her. When they get to Emily's house, Melissa walks her to the front porch and gives her a soft goodnight kiss on the cheek. Who would have ever thought that Melissa Hastings would be such a clichéd-romantic? Then she drives off into the night, probably going back to the field and packing up all the photographic equipment.

About half an hour later, Emily receives a text from Melissa. It is a photo from their photo shoot today in which the girls kiss each other, both of them obviously smiling into the kiss. The caption of the pictures says "Emily, I love you."

Fuzzy warmth spreads around Emily's heart. For the moment, the girl feels incredibly happy.


	15. Chapter 15

And that's how things go on:

Emily Fields continues dating Spencer and Melissa Hastings. She goes out with both of them and always enjoys spending time with her date. Plus, she kisses both of them eagerly and with true passion. Yes, Emily is definitely in love with the Hastings' sisters – the big problem is just that she doesn't know whom she loves more.

When one of the Hastings' sisters asks her whether she is still dating the other sister, Emily denies it harshly. She still needs to sort out her feelings and in the end the best way of figuring it out is simply dating both of them. Somehow Emily has a bad consciousness, it is totally wrong to go out with two girls at the same time, though she really likes taking out Spencer to the movies or to go ice-skating with Melissa. But then Emily reminds herself of the purpose of all this dating, to find her true love. She doesn't want to make any mistake when it comes to this topic – that's why she cannot decide on one of the sisters yet:

On the one hand, Spencer is very sweet. Spencer knows Emily since their childhood, they basically have spent all of their life together – the girl knows her like nobody else and that's probably the reason why she can make Emily happy like nobody else, too. She has always been the smart and independent girl, that's something that Emily really admires about the other girl. Spencer doesn't want to have a label put on her: She just thinks that people fall in love with the heart of a person, not with a gender. She just happened to fall in love with her best friend, Emily.

On the other hand, Melissa is very sweet, too. She has always been in love with Emily – she has never given up on Emily either, even when she was obviously in love with her sister Spencer. Emily is still so proud that Melissa finally came to terms with her sexuality. Plus Melissa has always been there for Emily, she is like a strong shoulder that Emily can always lean on. In addition to that, Emily's mother absolutely loves Melissa. When the young woman comes over for dinner, Mrs. Fields' mood always lightens up – and so does Emily's.

In order to date both of them, Emily has to carefully pick their date times. That's how she can make sure that at least there is no chance that they would run into the other sister.  
Her mother would not have agreed to Emily's plan, so she decided to tell her that she is only dating Melissa at the time – it calms her down pretty well.  
But to her friends, Aria and Hanna, Emily said that she is only dating Spencer at the moment – she doesn't want them to know about her ongoing dates with Melissa. They would probably tell Spencer anyways and the girl might freak out as well.

Still, Emily has the feeling that she has to end this whole drama in the nearer future. She doesn't want to mess with the any of the girls' feelings. Emily just hopes that until she can finally be sure of her feelings, none of the Hastings' sisters tells the other sister about their dates…

* * *

So, Emily's plan actually has been working for a couple of weeks. At least until the day she sees Aria and Hanna waiting at her car in the school's parking lot. The two girls have their arms crossed and an angry look on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Emily smiles with a nervous look on her face. Did they get wind of her situation?

Hanna stares at her with a blank face, "Seriously, Fields?"

"You are still seeing Melissa, don't even try to deny it," Aria joins her friend. From the look on her face, Emily could tell that she is really upset.

Emily sighs. Of course, one day it has had to come out – and apparently the time is now.  
"Guys, I can explain. I have to date both of them in order to find out with who I want to be in the future."

"You are basically cheating on Spencer!" Hanna nearly screams. Her words give Emily pain; she doesn't want to hurt or to cheat on Spencer.

Emily tries hard to calm down her thoughts, "I'm not. I really like Spencer…"

"Em, stop it!" Aria interrupts. "We saw you yesterday at the mall walking hand in hand with Melissa. Better fix the situation now!"

"Unless you want us to tell Spencer. Actually, I think that we should tell Spencer anyways but hey, we'll give you a chance to fix it on your own. Later, when you two are married and live happily ever after, then you should definitely tell her. But for now, I don't want to destroy your upcoming relationship," Hanna explains with a sigh.

Aria adds, "Hanna's right. Don't mess around with Spencer's feelings and take a stand on it. If you want to date Melissa, it's totally fine – just tell Spencer the truth! Hockey practice got cancelled, she should be home by now."

The girl turns around and makes her way towards her car. Hanna is about to follow Aria, she takes one last glimpse at Emily. "Actually no, you better pick Spencer; she's madly in love with you. I don't want to see her hurt," Hanna says calmly.

Emily looks at her leaving friends. How could she behave like a selfish idiot? Going out with both of the Hastings' sisters was such a crackpot idea.

Even though this decision is really hard, she has to do it right now. She doesn't want to hurt anyone; hopefully it is not too late.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hastings' house, Spencer just enters the living room.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Melissa asks her sister while munching some microwave popcorn on the couch.

Spencer looks over to her sister, "Practice got cancelled; I'm getting ready for my date with Emily now."

"You are what?" Melissa almost screams. She feels like she loses ground under her feet. "Did you just say a date with Emily?" Now her voice almost stumbled, her mouth suddenly feels really dry.

"Yes, I'm dating Emily. What's the problem? She said you two aren't dating anymore," Spencer replies while raising one of her eyebrows.

Melissa's heart stops beating. "She said the same to me; Emily told me you two aren't dating anymore," Melissa states in a plain voice.

Spencer and Melissa look each other in the eyes. "Are you for real?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die, Spence."

Now, both of the girls are speechless. They couldn't believe it.

* * *

Emily made her decision, the girl finally knows with who of the Hastings' sisters she wants to be. Now she just has to make her way towards the Hastings' house and manage somehow not to break in. Then she secretly has to break up with the one sister and later she can finally give all of her love to the other sister. The drama will be over and none of them will ever get wind of the whole thing.

The girl takes one more deep breath and begins to walk over to the Hastings' house.


End file.
